A machine for picking up a flat folded bag, opening the bag and filling the bag.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,238 to Odom there is disclosed a machine for picking up, opening, filling and closing a bag, said machine including a bag positioner assembly for receiving a flat folded bag and supporting it in a position to be gripped by a spout carriage assembly. The carriage assembly opens the bag and moves it horizontally to a filling station where the bag is filled.
In order to provide improvements in machines for filling bags, including at high speeds, and reducing the discharge of dust into the ambient atmosphere, this invention has been made.